I Love You Mr Despicable
by cheeseballkitty
Summary: Miru Tsubaki, a university student in Tsuki Tenshi, suddenly got married to the handsome prince named Kusaka Tsubasa even though they're both male! Warning: it's yaoi, guys and gals :)
1. Chapter 1

-Tsuki Tenshi University-

"Kusaka-sempai has arrived, kyaa!" the girls are screaming as Kusaka Tsubasa (27), the senior Literature student, walks through the school ground. "He's so hot!"

"You're so popular, Kusaka-tousan, wow!" Eitou Tsubasa (18), Kusaka's cousin was amazed on his popularity. "I'm glad we tag along, ne, Kaoru?" he asked Kaoru (17), Kusaka's younger brother.

"Yes, I agree, Eitou-nii." Kaoru smiled. Everyone's looking at them, amazed and rather mesmerized because of their unusual good looks. Eitou waved his hand to the girls which gives them nosebleeds. "Eitou-nii! you're so flirty!" Kaoru said."Haha, girls are so easy to tease." Eitou stated while keeping his smile. "By the way, Kusaka-otousan, we're going home, Yuki might miss me." he playfully said and grabs Kaoru's hand. "Bye, Otousama!"

"Take care, you two." Kusaka told them before they left. He continued to walk towards the school building. Suddenly...

"Tsubasa!" a boy who looks like a bit younger than him came running and it looks angry. "You jerk! How dare you left me your council work!" and punched Kusaka but luckily, he dodged it and grabbed the boy's hips.

"Are you okay, Miru-chan?" Kusaka asked him with a mischievous smile on his face. "Why are you running? You need something from me?" he asked exaggeratedly. "Or did you miss me?" then pats the boy's head, whose name is Miru Tsubaki (20).

"Let me go, you giant wild bear!" Miru screamed while struggling to get away from Kusaka's arm's. "This is why I don't like you, I really hate being with a stupid Student Council president like you!" then pushed Kusaka away from him. His face is so red while looking fiercely at Kusaka.

"Eh? Really? Oh, you're making me so sad, Miru-chan, 'though I really love you." putting up a sad face. "Do you hate me that much?" then pulled Miru to a non-crowded area and gently kissed his lips. "I love you, Miru-chan."

-Chapter 1 end-

Preview:

Eitou: Eh? That was too sudden, Otousan!

Kusaka: Do you think so, Eitou-kun?

Eitou: But you're so cool!

Keita: ...*annoyed on them* _Bakka-tachi..._

next chapter, Chapter 2: The Troubled Miru-chan

Kusaka: Oh, a troubled Miru-chan will surely look cute, I'm looking forward to it...fufu


	2. Chapter 2

-Two days later, in a Family Restaurant-

That giant wild bear...I will never forgive him...because he took away my first...

"-san!... Tsubaki-san!" one of his co-employee called him. "You're acting strange today, what happened?"

"Nothing...ah, I forgot, I have to do my homework on Literature, see you tomorrow!" Miru ran to the back door of the restaurant.

"Kyaa! Tsubaki-san is so cool!"

-Tsubaki Residence-

"Oniisan, tadaima..." Miru greeted without energy. His brother is just looking at him with a confused look on it's face. "What's for dinner?" he asked.

"Donburi...wait a minute, why are you so gloomy? did something happened on your work? On school? Tell me, did someone bullied you again because we're just poor?" his brother exaggeratedly asked while shaking him. "Did they hurt you, my precious younger brother?" with also an exaggerated tears on his eyes.

"Oniisan, you're saying weird things again, geez, it's nothing, really." then opened the refrigerator and grabbed a pitcher of water. "I'm fine, no one can ever hurt me because you taught me how to fight! Right, Oniisan?" Miru smiled.

"Yeah." his brother agreed. "We're the Tsubaki Brothers, the strongest duo in Tokyo!"

"That's right!...Oniisan will get mad if I tell him about what happened 2 days ago...let's eat, oniisan, I'm so much hungry."

-The next day, Tsuki Teshi University-

I hope this will be a good day...Go Miru Tsubaki!  
"Yo, Miru-chan."

"T-Tsubasa?!" Miru shouted with a shocked face. "You..."

"Why? You look like you saw a ghost...but even with that expression, you look really cute." Kusaka poked Miru's face. "Do you want to eat outside? It's my treat."

"I don't want to! Besides, we still have classes!" Miru angrily replied. He was going to walk away but Kusaka grabbed and carried him on his shoulder. "Let me go!" he yelled.

"Nope, you're not going anywhere...you'll go with me 'cause I said so..." Kusaka seriously told Miru. "If you don't obey my words, I'll do IT again." Miru covered his mouth while his face turned red. Kusaka smiled and put Miru down. "Good boy."

-Chapter 2 end-

Next Chapter- Chapter 3: The Cute Little Brother

Preview  
Kaoru: Oniichan, is he really going to be my Oniichan too?

Kusaka: Yes, he's cute, ne, Kaoru-chan?

Kaoru: Hai!

Miru: Oniisan, tasukete!


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we?"

"In our palace, the Tsubasa Palace." Kusaka casually said while crossing his arms as if he was a proud man. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"I know but why are we here? I thought we're just going to eat outside?" Miru angrily asked while his eyes are glaring. "You..."

"Calm down, Miru-chan, I'm telling the truth, we're going to eat but not in a restaurant." Kusaka tries to calm Miru.

"And where is it? Huh?" he asked.

"Here, inside our palace, I'll cook for you"

"eh?"

After a while...

"Sugoi! It's very elegant!" Miru looks around. He was so amazed that Kusaka smiled while looking at his cute expression.

"Miru-chan, I want you to live here" Kusaka asked Miru while looking straightly at him. He grabbed Miru and embraced him. The latter was struggling to get off Kusaka's arms.

"L-Let go of me, Bakka!" Miru shouted.

Then...

"Oniisama?" a little boy suddenly appeared and saw them. "Is that Miru-niichan?"

"Miru-niichan?" Miru was surprised on what the boy just called him.

"Yes, Kaoru-chan, he is Miru Tsubaki, you're future oniichan." Kusaka said as he take off his arms around Miru.

Kaoru rushed towards Miru and hugged him on his waist. "Ne, Miru-niichan, are you going to marry Kusaka-niisama?" he asked Miru who was still shocked on what he and Kusaka said.

"Marry?" he looks at Kaoru whose eyes are sparkling. Miru can't resist his cuteness and unconsciously said, "Yes"

"Yatta! Did you hear that oniichan? Miru-niichan will marry you!"

"EHHHH?!"

Next Chapter: Chapter 4- The Crown Prince and Miru Tsubasa?!

Preview:

Eitou: oh, welcome to the Tsubasa Palace, o-kaa-san ^-^

Keita: Omedettou...

Yuki: Best Wishes :)

Kaoru: You are now Miru Tsubasa, ehehe...

Miru: WAAAAAAHHHH!

Kusaka: Kawaii *v*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Crown Prince and Miru Tsubasa?!

nyan-nyan!

cheeseballkitty here! This is going to be the start of long chapters so watch out for it guys! *bows*

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Why are you screaming so loud, Miru-kun? You surprised me!" Satsuki, Miru's older brother asked the latter who is totally gone mad while punching the pillow on their couch. "You're acting strange..." while the older guy looks sarcastically on his younger brother.

"Nothing, don't mind me Satsuki-nii...I just want to release my stress on this poor pillow..." Miru said as he lands another hard punch on the pillow in front of him. He stares at the blue pillow then, there, he saw an image of Kusaka, smiling at him and it triggers his anger. _"...You...I'll never forgive you, Kusaka Tsubasa!"_

__**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"So, you're saying that you already found a bride to be your crown princess, right, Crown Prince?" Motohiro Tsubasa, the current king of the Tsubasa Palace asked his son, the crown prince who is the heir of the throne, Kusaka Tsubasa. They are having a drink inside the gray-haired king's study. Kusaka is sitting on the couch while his father, on the swivel chair in front of a golden desk with pile of paperworks on top.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I already found the one whom I'm going to marry." the blonde and tall crown prince directly stated while bowing his head to show respect for his father.

"Is she a decent and proper lady? Do I know this girl who caught the attention of my son?" the older guy asked while smiling then sipped from the wine glass on his right hand.

"Yes, Your Majesty, in fact, you know HIM well since we were little." Kusaka still bowing his head. The king was surprised on what Kusaka just told him, so much surprised that he accidentally dropped the glass on his hand.

"HIM? What do you mean? Your bride is a boy...? Oh...Don't tell me..." a wide smile was suddenly drawn on the older guy's lips. "You already proposed to...Miru-chan? I'm surprised he accepted it!" then laughs hard which made Kusaka blushed a little. "How?"

"Actually, I didn't have the chance to make a decent proposal to him, luckily, Kaoru-chan drew out the answer from Miru and accepted the marriage." the blonde prince scratched his head while smiling. The gray-haired king stood and went near his son then pats his shoulder.

"Congratulations, Kusaka-kun"

"Thanks, Dad"

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

****"Good Morning, Miru-chan!" Kusaka, greeted Miru with a smile and hugged him tight. "Wow! The traditional wedding dress suits you, you look good in white!" his eyes were wide and sparkling like a little boy who just got a huge robot toy from Santa Claus.

"Shut up! I don't want to be married to you!" the smaller boy yelled while struggling out of the taller blonde guy's arms which is hugging him tight. "I want to go home now!"

"No, you can't Miru-nii, you already accepted oniichan's proposal yesterday...or do you want me to play that part that you said 'yes' which I recorded?" Kaoru suddenly appeared behind them holding a voice recorder and smiling with black bat-like wings on his back, according to what Miru is seeing on his imagination.

"K-Kaoru-chan..." Miru smiled back at Kaoru. _"WAAH! Kaoru-chan can be scary sometimes! Oniichan, tasukete!" _he already got out of Kusaka's strong arms and drew a distance between the royal siblings. Kusaka looked at him then smiles on the thought that Miru is going to be his WIFE.

_"Miru-chan...I love you..."_

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Congratulations, Your Highness"

"Best Wishes to both of you"

"Everyone is so happy for you, Future King"

"Thanks!" Kusaka responded to those who congratulated them on the wedding reception which was held outside the wide and elegant rose garden designed by Kusaka's cousin, Keita Tsubasa and his own little brother, Kaoru.

"Kusaka!"

The blonde prince suddenly looks behind to look where that familiar voice came from. It was Miru, being hugged by Chigusa, Yumi and Kana, Kusaka's cousins and the princesses of the palace. Kusaka smiled knowing that his family is fond of his chosen bride. "Hey! Stop harassing my Miru-chan! He's mine!"

"No I'm not!" Miru blushed as he slips out of the girls' arms and went behind Kusaka who was smiling dearly on his smaller guy's childish yet sweet acts.

"You are now, Miru Tsubasa, my lovely bride."

"Urusai..."

"Meanie..."

"Bakka-ouji"

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 4 -end-**

****Next Chapter: Rules of the Palace, Be a Decent and Lovely Wife!

Kusaka: Miru-chan is already lovely!

Miru: Urusai!

Kusaka: T.T Miru-chan...


End file.
